Maximum Ride: The Fighter
by Kathryn Rage
Summary: My first story, it's okay in my opinion. I've read better, but read it anyways! Rated K 'cause I haven't read the rating scales yet.
1. Chapter 2

**Woo! I got two reviews! I know it's not much but it makes me feel special, knowing that people actually read this story. So, why not move on? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride, James Patterson does, blah blah blah, you've heard this a milloin times, on with the story.**

I woke up the next morning lying in the middle of the gym, I had a blanket over me and someone took my gloves off. All I remeber is beating the crap out of that punching bag.

My name's Maximum Ride. I'm a professional boxer, the real thing not like those fake wresling shows. This is the real deal. Most fights go until someone's seriously injured.

It was early in the morning and the gym hadn't opened yet, but I saw Casey, the owner, working on some papers in his office. Casey was more like a brother than a friend to me. I lost my parents when I was twelve and he was put in the same foster home as I. When it came time for me to be adopted, I cried and cried and cried because no one wanted both of us.

Some how he ended up owning my favorite gym and we became friends again. He took care of me, thinking I couldn't do it myself. I walked into his office.

"Hey" He said not looking up from his papers.

"Hey, I'm going to go get some breakfest, want anything?"

"Yeah, can you get me a pink frosted donut with sprinkles and an Oreo Coolata?"

"Sure Casey." I said smiling. He's the only guy I know who would want a pink frosted donut, with sprinkles.

I gathered my things and dropped them off at my apartment before speeding to Dunkin' Donuts in my white and black Challenger. I got it from the money I get from fights. The only reason I don't have a house is because I don't care for one. It'll make me feel lonely.

When I arrived, I looked at the line full of fifty people. This was gonna take a while.

Fang's POV

"Fine! You know what? Leave I don't care!" I screamed at my 'ex' girlfriend, Sierra.

"I will! My new boyfriend will come by and pick up my stuff tomorrow! He's such a gentleman! Unlike you, you filty pig!" She yelled back.

"If I'm such a pig why don't you get out of my apartment!"

"I am! Have a good life jerk!" She was so mad she would have had steam coming from her ears, but I'm that mad too!

She thought I was cheating on her! I would never do that! I loved her! She's the jerk for actually thinking I would do that! I mean we gad been going out for three years! Why would I just now start cheating on her?

Calm down Fang, calm down. I flipped on my I-pod and started singing along to Nothing to lose by Billy Talent. It was my song as of now. She was my only friend, and all her friends wanted to be my friend, but not anymore. They won't beileve me. They'll only listen to her story.

I figured I'd go do something, so I walked to the park, notebook in hand, ready to write. That's what's good about being a musician. No matter what happens, you can always write a song about it.

I was watching some birds under my favorite tree, some Weeping Willow thing. I couldn't write anything though, nothing came out. My paper was blank. I put writing aside and just thought. What was I going to do? Just carry out my life alone? With no friends?

I know, I'll go to the gym tomorow and make friends, as well as build up my muscles. Perfect! I don't need Sierra. I'll do just fine without her. Maybe I'll find another girl. Who knows? Maybe I'll have a life again. But at this point, I think I'm just over reacting, my life's not over.

Max's POV

"Finally, what took you so long?" Casey asked. As soon as I gave him his food he wolfed down the donut and started to chug down the drink.

"There was a huge line, and only two people working! Seriously people need to get on top of things." I complained.

"Sign any autographs while you were out?"

"A couple, it wasn't like tons of people overflowing to get my autograph. Why, jealous?"

"Just wondering. I'm not jealous, why would I be jealous of you?" He teased.

"I don't know maybe 'cause I'm a better fighter than you?"

"No, no, Max. Remeber what happened last time you said that?"

"Yes, and after that day I got better. Let's do it again!" He looked at me.

"Max, really? I have work to do."

"Please! You always work. What happened to the fun you?"

"Fine, let's go."

We got all our gear on and fought all day.

**I know, that one didn't have a song in it. I wasn't feeling it, okay? shesh.**

**Anyways, thanks everyone that reviewed, Spaz, screw you I know I need spellcheck. I don't have word, this thing I'm using doesn't have it. Keep reviewing thanks for everything! I was playing Happy Wheels when I finidhes this chapter up, so the ending sucks.**

**-Rage**


	2. Chapter 3

**Thank you! Everyone who reviewed! I have some feedback of my own, for your comments.**

**Spaz: I'm scared of that. I really am. And stop teasing me about SPELLCHECK! I CAN'T GET IT. JUST DEAL. KAY? KAY. NOW LEAVE ME ALONE! xD Love you!**

**NathalieTHG: I really need to get on with the plot you're right. It's people like you that I'm grateful for, as a writer, thank you. And, I was singing and rapping along as I was writing it!**

**Alright, I need some help. If you guys want me to write another chapter with a song in it I need a song. . . I'm a bit lost on that, plus if you have any advice, I'll need some of that because I need to know what I'm doing wrong. **

**Now, hows about that plot filled story, huh?**

Today was my big fight. The day I fight Dylan, my worst enemy, I couldn't wait. I was at the gym because the fight starts at night. One thing I hated about this gym was all the guys, and fans staring at me.

There was this one guy that wouldn't stop staring at me all day. What a creep. I was about to leave to my apartment to take a shower and change before the fight, when he came up to me.

"Hey, uh, I couldn't help but notice you being the only girl in this gym." He said. He was trying to flirt. Key word: trying. He was kinda cute. He had long, shaggy black hair that covered his eyes. He was wearing a grey Under Armor shirt and black gym shorts.

"Look, you aren't very good at flirting, and I better get going, I've got an important place to be. Just to let you know, the gym's closing early today, I'd start packing up now." I tried to avoid any conversation and be on my way but he grabbed my arm, bad move, bad move indeed.

I turned around, kicked him in the groin, and flipped him on his back. Everyone was staring at us.

"I just wanted your number. Maybe we could hang out sometime."

"Fine, but don't touch me. It doesn't settle well." I took his hand and doodled my name and number on it. Am I good at playing hard to get or what? After that I turned around and walked out the door, doing everything at my apartment, then I met Casey outside the gym.

"Hey what happened with that guy earlier?" Casey asked as soon as he got in the car.

"Nothing, it was nothing. Can we focus on the fight? Please? I'm kinda nervous right now."

"Hey, with all the practicing we did yesterday, you're sure to win." He patted me on the back. I sped over to the ring in my Challenger. When I got all my gear on the nerves really started to kick in.

"Max you'll do fine. You'll beat him. I know you will."

"Yeah, but what if I don't? He'll never let it go, and that'll only make it harder to fight him."

"Do your best. If anything happens we can push through it." He looked out the window. we were here.

I proceeded to the room that I'm going to change in. Do you ever get that feeling in your stomach, like your about to puke, but nothing comes out? That's how I feel right now. I changed into my gear and waited with Casey outside the door that seperates me and my approxamite death. I had this feeling that something terrible was going to happen, to me. I don't think I'm ready for this.

The doors opened and tons of Dylan's fans were screaming and cheering. They all wanted to see me fail, but I won't. I'll beat Dylan, he's a jerk. He doesn't deserve the fame and fourtune that comes with winning. If I beat him everyone else can. It's like a revolution of some sort.

"And the compedator! Maximum Ride! She's a lean, mean, fighting machine! Let's just hope this fight goes the way we want it folks!" I got up in the ring a Casey patted me on the back.

The bell rang and Dylan charged at me. He wasn't that smart for a champion. I dodged him but some how he saw it coming and landed a punch to my jaw. I stumbled back but came back and kicked him in the stomach. He blocked it and grabbed my foot, spinning me in circles and I landed hard on the ground.

His hand were still clasped around my foot, so I kicked him in the face making his mouth bleed a little. He touched his lip and smiled like in the movies. He charged at me but I was thinking about how cliche that was. He punched me in the face so hard I blacked out. The last thing I thought before my world turned back was,"That was quite the fight."

**How was that? Better than the last two stories? It's short, but only cause there is a pesky little boy in my house and I have to watch him. **

**Review, and don't bother me about spellcheck, not saying any names. . . *cough* Spaz *cough***

**Thanks for readding, blah, blah, blah. Blah, blah. Blah-blah. I'm a bit delerious right now sorry. . .**

**-Rage**


	3. Chapter 4

**Okay, so, apperently it's against the rules to put lyrics in a public domain or something like that so I had to take the first chapter down. It made me kinda mad though. I called Spaz right away and we just complained about it to each other for a while, but she hung up on me so she could talk to her boyfriend.**

**And, I might be really late on this but, who else knew Maximum Ride: Nevermore has a facebook page? And who else is extremely excited for it to come out August, 6th? I am so excited right now. I thought it was coming out in december. But I'm a bit scared of what it's going to be like. Maybe it needed a bit more time, y'know? **

**But, I should prolly get on with the story now so. . .**

I woke up to the sound of a slightly familiar voice, a doctor, and Casey. They were talking about me. They seemed concerned. The doctor must be telling them I'm dead. But I am, aren't I? I felt like I'd been sleeping for a week.

Their conversation dragged on and on until I finally mustered up enough energy to open my eyes. When I looked up I saw a doctor, Casey, and that guy from the gym the other day. Why was he here?

I looked around the white hospital room to find some of my other friends standing in the room watching me. There ws Ella, her boyfriend Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and his sister Angel. I babysit Gazzy and Angel. Gazzy's twelve and Angel's nine, her parents were some good friends of Casey's foster parents. When they heard I needed a job they told Casey they needed a babysitter, and here we are.

Once everyone saw me up there were some gasps and a, "Oh my god. Finally she's awake!" from Nudge. That was the least I've ever heard her say ever since I met her. She's quite the motor mouth if you haven't noticed.

I smiled at everyone, glad they had come to see me. I love knowing people care about me.

"So I guess I lost the fight?" Everyone gave me the saddest view. **(Did anyone catch that Greek Fire reference?)**

"Hey, at least you're okay. I heard he broke a couple ribs. You fought good, Maxie. That hit he took to your head shoudn't have put you in a coma, He doesn't hit that hard. The kid smells weak!" Casey said. I laughed a bit. How do you smell weak?

"I know. His fist felt harder than most of the guys I fight."

"You guys mean to say he's cheating?" Iggy asked.

"Well how else would he have done it? You know how hard headed Max is. He had to have put something in his glove." Casey can always make me smile.

"Max? Are you sure you're okay? Me and Fang have been worried sick." Angel pushed her way through the small crowd surrounding my bed and climbed up next to me.

"I'm fine sweetie. Don't make fun of me for this but, who's Fang?"

"Him." She pointed at the the guy from the gym. He was looking out the window a sad look on his face.

"What did I tell you about talking to strangers?" I asked her.

"He's not a stranger though. He's my foster brother, but he moved out a long time ago and never came back. I missed him." We just stared at him for a while.

After about an hour and a half everyone left except Fang and Casey. I had to spend another night at the hospital, just to make sure my head was worried about me, as always.

"Casey, I'll be fine. Go home it's late. Who's gonns run the gym tommorow if you're sleeping?"

"I'll call Sam."

"He hates that gym, and us." We laughed to ourselves a bit. He kissed my forehead and left. Fang was about to leave but I stopped him.

"I didn't know you were Angel's foster brother." I said.

"You didn't know my name till about a hour ago." He flashed me a grin.

"That's true. Hey, you said you wanted to hang out sometime, we're alone. Hoe's this for a first date? Maybe later we can get some hospital grub." He laughed a little and looked at me. He seemed nervous but more calm. We just talked for a few hours, and by the time I was tired it was past one in the morning.

"Well, I guess I'll see you tommorrow." I told him.

"You'll be out fo this place tommorrow so we can go on a real date, right?" He smiled at me.

"Yep. Where do you wanna go?" I asked.

"I don't know. Wanna catch lunch and a movie?"

"Sure. Where are we meeting?"

"The gym?" He asked.

"Alright. I'll see you tommorrow. Night Fang."

"Night Max." He left and I fell asleep.

**I was rather proud of this chapter. **

**I haven't updated in a while, I know, I know. But anyways, review, review, review!**


	4. Chapter 5

**I got one review. From my cousin. I don't know if no one read it, or if it sucked, but Spaz wanted me to keep going so. Again, sorry I had to delete chapter one. Somebody told me it was against the rules to post lyrics, blah, blah, blah, so that got taken off. Also, Spaz, I'm reading this one over so let me know if you find mistakes.**

The next morning I woke up to Casey standing next to me. Jeez, I know he's just worried about me but, he's here all day everyday.

"Finally, you're awake. C'mon let's go. I got a suprise for you."

"Great! Did you buy me a pony?" Casey knows I hate suprises.

"No. Come on get dressed!" He threw me my grey jeans and warped tour shirt. My favorite outfit, he knows me to well.

"Hang on! My head hurts! I'm going as fast as I can!" I yelled at him. He just smiled.

"I'm sorry, but hurry up!"

"I think you got the point across Casey!" I got dressed and followed casy to his black Challenger with a Hemi engine, quite like mine.

When we arrived at Casey's house I noticed cars outside and then relized what was happening.

"Y'know, Casey, I think I'm feeling tired. Can you drop me off at home?"

"No, you have to get your suprise." The last thing I wanted to do is walk in that house.

"C'mon it won't be that bad." If he only knew. We walked up to the house, me dreading every second. When he opened the door everyone jumped up from the spots where they were hiding and yelled, "Happy Birthday!"

"Thanks guys! I hate parties though so, I'm just gonna let you guys have some fun and I'll go take a nap, kay?" Everyone looked at me, then each other, then they all smiled at me.

"Max, it's your birthday. We can't let you do that. So, you could either stay with us and have a good time or stay with us tied to a chair, and have a bad time. Your choice." Ella said.

"Fine, I'll stay. I guess it'll be fun." I said back. We all just hung out, and chatted all hours of the night, until I saw Iggy and Ella down the hall talking, alone. I just watched them for a while, till they started making out! I almost screamed, then when Fang brushed my back I smacked him in the face, on accident.

"Oh my god, Fang I'm sorry. I freaked out, look!" I pointed at Iggy and Ella and he chuckled.

"What? It's young love. One of the only good things in life, but one stupid move and it can easily be broken." He started to walk off but I stepped in front of him.

"What do you mean?" I asked, curious.

"Well, I used to have a girlfriend too, but she dumped me. She thought I was cheating on her, but she was cheating on me."

"I'm so sorry. My first boyfriend cheated on me too, and Sam my most recent ex. I'm a bad boyfriend magnet!"

"What about me?" He asked.

"Are we really dating? I mean sure we talked in the hospital, but we never had like a real date." I said.

"What about the movies, you said we'd go."

"I know and we will. I just, don't think I really want a boyfriend right now." His face feel as soon as the second sentance left my mouth. Ugh, I feel terrible now.

"Okay. Well, it's late. I better get home. Happy birthday. See you." He said walking off.

"Bye." I said. I walked over to the table with chips and snacks and stuff on it and started pigging out. What? they don't serve good food in the hospital. I was in the middle of eating a sour pickle Pringle when Casey came up to me.

"Likin' the party?" He asked.

"Yeah. It's cool."

"What were you talkin' to Fang about?"

"He kinda asked me out." I know you guys are thinking, "He's so nosy!" He's not. He's like my big brother, I tell him everything.

"Well, what'd you say?" He's having one of his Nudge moments.

"I turned him down. I feel like I need to focus on Dylan right now. I don't need a boyfriend to get in the way. They only cause drama, y'know." I said.

"That sucks, 'cause you two would make quite the couple." He walked over to Angel and Gazzy and started playing Rockband with them.

After a few hours everyone left and Casey dropped me off at my apartment.

"Thanks for the party Casey." I said climbing out of the car and looking at him though the window.

"It was nothing. You're lucky we care about you, we didn't even get you presents!" I hate presents, it makes me feel like owe that person something.

"And I thank you for that. G'night Casey. See you tommorrow."

"Goodnight Max." He left and I walked up to my apartment.

The first thing I did when I walked in the door was hug my fridge. Boy did I miss my fridge. When the reunion was done I changed into gym shorts and my old New Found Glory shirt. Sweet sweet relaxation. I laid down on the couch and turned on Palladia. Green Day Bullet In A Bible was on so I settled for that. While I was watching, my mind drifted to something else.

Did I like Fang? Was he more than a friend? Well, he was kinda cute, and he's really sweet and kind and- When did I turn into a teenager with a crush on the quarterback of the football team? Oh, who am I kidding? Fang was sexy and an amazimg person. I think I love him.

That's when I built up the nerve to call him and tell him I changed my mind. After the third ring he picked up the phone.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Fang?"

"Max? What's up, are you okay?" He asked. I could hear the worry in his voice.

"Yeah I'm fine, I just needed to talk to you." I said a bit nervous. What if he changed his mind? I heard a girl's voice in the backround.

"Hold on babe! I'll be right there! Max, can I call you back? I kinda have a situation." He said.

"Yeah, sure but um. . Who was that?"

"My ex. Her boyfriend that she was cheating on me with beat her and she came cryin' back to me." He said.

"Okay, I'll see ya round."

"Bye." He hung up the phone. I sighed. As soon as I fall for a guy, he gets a girlfriend. I stared at the ceiling for a while, then I slowly fell asleep.

**Review! 3**


End file.
